fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Cast
Magic Cast '(魔法のキャスト, ''Mahō no kyasuto; ''lit. "''Seal of Magic"), also known as the 'Seal of Uranus '(天王星の印, Ten'nōsei no shirushi), is a Holder, Caster, Lost, and finally, a Forbidden Magic that allows the user to unleash the devastating power sealed within a small lilac diamond seal in the middle of their forehead. Description '''Magic Cast Commands '''are a form of magic that allows the user to command anything to change, happen, occur, or even negate magic with a simple command. The user is capable of creating, destroying, negating, flying, summoning, or even making the surrounding around them come alive. Even with the seal intact, the user is able to use any command they wish to some extent. They, however, are unable to recharge like a Dragon Slayer would by consuming external material to fuel their fighting power, or eat food and recharge like a normal human. Users of this power must enter a deep meditation spanning 99 hours to even recharge a slim bit of their power. These magic grants immortality on top of all of the other abilities that one can have and external food is not required for users of these powers. Commands Basic Commands * '''Command Heal: This command orders the body to accept healing magic, and gently heals the outer damage, however, it cannot heal internal damage and requires a more powerful command to be issued by the user to heal internal damage. * Command Slice: This command compels swords to appear and slice people, things, or objects. * Command Cool: This command allows the user to allow their internal temperature or even lower the temperature around them. * Command Heat: This command compels the body to raise the user`s body temperature or raise the temperature around the user to make them warmer. * Command Barrier: This command creates a barrier with the wind or any nearby elements that the user can draw upon to protect themselves with. * Command Storm: This command compels the user to create a storm that they can use to defend themselves with whether it is defense or offense. * Command Ice Wall: This command freezes nearby water and makes a wall out of the frozen water. * Command Ice Storm: This command converts the user`s ice wall into a swirling ice storm combining the Ice Wall Command, and the Storm Command into a destructive storm of nature. * Command Earth Rumble: This command makes the ground shift position and even sends people flying with a single snap of the user`s fingers. Advanced Commands * Command Demolition: The user can demolish an entire building, country, or even entire magic-protected guild upon this command being uttered. * Command Fyla: The user can summon the Melody Dragon; Fyla who can put people to sleep with his songs, kill them, decapitate them, or even put them in an illusion-induced sleep. * Command Sleep Illusion: This command combines Fyla and the actual dragon Fyla (Dragon of Melodies), to make for a sleep-induced illusion, where the victim is unaware that they are being trapped in a nightmare in a dream. * Command Weapon Generate: This command generates/creates a weapon that the user envisions in their mind, and appears in their hand after the user is finished. * Command Corrode: This command generates an acid-like liquid from the user`s body and can be used to corrode metal substances, metal weapons, and even magical armor itself. The substance is so powerful that it can eat through anything. * Command Chains Generate: This command generates Holy/Purified Chains that have been blessed with Holy Water and can throw even an ordinary person high into the air. * 'Command ' Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Holder Magic